Sentimientos Ocultos Harry Potter
by GaiaLoveMusic
Summary: Aqui os presento mi fanfic de Harry Potter. Slash. Lemon. Si lo que acabas de leer no te gusta será mejor que no lo visites, si te encanta, empieza a leer. Disfrutadlo mucho :3 Reviews mi vida asi que ya sabeis. Rating M ( 18 técnicamente)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ójala esta idea original la hubiera escrito yo, pero no, es todo de JK Rowling y de nosecuantos mas jajaja.**

**ATENCIÓN: Este fanfic contiene Slash, no se cuando, pero habrá Slash y lemon... Por si no lo sabes es sexo chico chico, si no te gusta, mejor que no sigas leyendo, también puede que aparezcan otras coss fuertes a parte de esto, yo lo advierto, si lo leeis es porque quereis, luego no me vengais con gilipolleces... De todas las maneras intentaré avisar (si me acuerdo...)**

**Bueno, espero que disfruteis con la historia, y recordad los Reviews, si veo que hay seguiré con la historia, si pienso que nadie me lee pues... Mejor no subirla, ¿no? **

* * *

-Sectumsempra- gritó.

Una mancha roja empezó a aparecer en mi estómago, me puse la mano sobre él y caí de rodillas, mi cicatriz en forma de rayo ardía, cada vez con más fuerza. Comenzaron a aparecer más heridas sangrantes en todo mi cuerpo, dolían, pero nada comparado con mi frente, la hierba alrededor se teñía de ese rojo apagado proviniente de mi cuerpo, y cuando estaba en el suelo, a punto de morir desangrado él pronunció esas palabras, a las que yo ya había sobrevivido una vez.

-Avada Kedavra

Un hilo de color verde salió de su varita dándome en el centro del pecho mientras él reía de esa manera tan fría, llena de odio, como solo Voldemort sabía.

Proferí un grito en medio de la noche, otra pesadilla. Estaba sudando últimamente Voldemort se metía en mi cabeza con más frecuencia y cada día era más real. Llevaba con esa pesadilla todo el verano.

Me tocaría aguantar la bronca de mis tíos por la mañana, grafias a mi grito, pero en ese momento me daba igual, pues me iría esa misma noche a casa de los Weasley por la noche y porque estaba más preocupado del agudo dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento... Además, me daba igual todo lo que me dijeran mis tíos.

No podía pegar ojo por lo que me dediqué a contestar las cartas de mis amigos, principalmente de Ron y Hermione, y algunas otras de otros compañeros felicitándome por mi cumpleaños.

Hermione había ido desde principio de verano, parecía que Ron y ella iban a salir juntos, de echo lo intentaron, pero los dos vieron que después de tantos años siendo amigos no querían nada mas, aun que sinceramente yo no me lo terminaba de creer

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta.

-A levantar- gritó tía Petunia.

Al final había conseguido dormirme.

En cuanto entré por la puerta de la cocina tío Vernon dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se puso a gritarme, y del gran discurso que estaba soltando yo solo pude alcanzar a escuchar algunas palabras sueltas.

-Maldito mocoso... Noche... Despertar... Pastillas...

Hice caso omiso y me puse a cocinar mi desayuno.

-Estoy deseando que te pires de mi casa- grito Dudley

-Y yo estoy deseando irme- contesté con tranquilidad-, pero no te preocupes que vienen a buscarme esta noche.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Petunia.

-¿Qué mas te da? No los conoces.

Cogí mi plato, tiré las sobras que no me había comido y dejé los cubiertos en la pila.

-Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, estás castigado jovencito, he dicho que...

Mi tío Vernon se quedó sin palabras al verme con la varita en la mano.

-Hace tiempo que averiguamos que no podías hacer nada con eso fuera de la escuela- dijo al fin.

En realidad tenía razón, ya me habían dado el ultimatium, pero no podía ceder ante mi tío, si no perdería la poca integridad que me quedaba en la casa.

-¿Crees enserio que me van a decir algo?- pregunté seguro-, ¿al niño bonito del mundo de los magos?, ¿solo por unos muggles como vosotros?, todo el mundo quiere ser el niño que vivió- comencé a gritar-, no me quitarán la varita porque no pueden, porque yo soy "su salvador"- dije sarcástico- soy en la persona en la que creen para matar a Voldemort y, ¿en serio crees que me van a castigar por colgarte de la lámpara?

Me di la vuelta y salí al parque que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de aquella monstruosa casa.

Lo que más me molestaba de esa situación, es que mi discurso para intimidar a mi familia no era del todo falso, era verdad que si hacía magia vendrían a echarme la reprimenda, pero no tomarían medidas por ese motivo, porque el destino de tod estaba sobre mis hombros, y eso, sinceramente, no me era muy llamativo, solo querería ser un hombre normal... ¿Tan dificil era?, solo quería disfrutar de una infancia que no había tenido, y de unos padres que apenas había conocido.

Cuando quise darme cuenta de la hora que era me apresuré a llegar a la casa de mis tíos, sumido en mis pensamientos no me había acordado que los Weasley estaban a punto de llegar para sacarme de este infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aqui vuelvo con más fanfic, espero que les esté gustando porque le estoy poniendo muchas ganas, y me está quitando el aburrimiento el clase jajaja.**

**Pues aqui vengo con lo de siempre:**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece esta idea original y bla bla bla y sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso**

**AVISO: Esta historia puede (es decir que va a tener) Slash (para los que no lo sepais es relación chico chico, y lemon, estais avisados, no quiero quejas de que he traumado ni nada de eso, porque estais avisados. **

**Bueno, si después de esto seguis quieriendo leer bienvenidos a mi pequeño relato, espero que os guste, y dejad REVIEWS, los amo ya lo sabeis, me alegran la vida, gracias a AlveHB por el suyo, que ha sido el único que he recibido hasta el momento y a HeartSun por su favorito, os amo *3***

**La última cosa, intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana, pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento amores...**

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa no saludé y subí directamente a la antigua habitación de Dudley, recogí todo lo antes posible y esperé sentado en mi cama a que apareciesen los Weasley a sacarme de aquella maldita casa, juro que como me hubiese quedado una semana más no me haría responsable de mis actos. Finalmente oí el timbre de la puerta y recé para que fueran ellos, y efectivamente, escuche la voz de Hermione en las escaleras gritando mi nombr. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, cogí todas mis cosas y bajé a trompincones las escaleras. Dejé todo en la entrada y me abalancé a abrazar a mi amiga, repetí el mismo ritual con Ron que estaba detrás, solo llevabamos algo menos de dos meses sin vernos, pero a mi me pareció eterno.

-Señor Weasley- dije sonriendo al padre de Ron.

-Harry, me alegro de verte, ¿qué tal el verano?

Lo último que vi de mis tíos fue que estaban en la puerta del salón que daba al recibidor, me despedí de ellos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la verdad es que no me preocupaban demasiado, ni yo tampoco a ellos.

-No quiero ir a la orden- dije seriamente mirando a la madre de Ron.

Desde que Sirius murió yo no había pisado la orden, y no tenía intención de hacerlo al menos por el momento pues me traía su recuerdo. Cuando quise darme cuenta mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas de solo recordarlo.

-Pero, Harry, él no habría querido que te estancaras- intervino Hermione.

-¡Pero él ya no está aqui para decírmelo!- me levanté de la mesa y salí de la cocina, no llevaba ni unas horas allí y ya me estaba presionando todo el mundo, por supuesto que volvería, pero no todavía, solo necesitaba más tiempo, había perdido a la pesona más cercana a una familia que tenía (exceptuando a mis tíos muggles, que no contaban porque no se parecían en nada a una familia). Noté que alguien abría la puerta.

-Harry- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

No dijo nada más, se limitó a tumbarse a mi lado en la cama y abrazarme, parecía que era la única caoaz de entenderme, aun que a veces se pasara de la lengua, por algo ella era mi mejor amiga.

Me terminé quedando dormido entre sollozos por el recuerdo de mi padrino y las caricias de Hermione en mi pelo.

-Harry, Harry despierta- me gritó una voz que mer esultaba familiar mientras me zarandeaban.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y lo único que vi fueron unas melenas pelirrojas. Tenía la fente húmeda, me llevé la mano a ella y note que tenía un paño mojado, no entendía nada.

-Estabas sudando- dijo Ginny.

-Y gritando y retorciendote- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-Dabas bastante miedo, además tu cicatriz ardía- ahí tenía la respuesta de lo del paño.

-Era... Era solo una pesadilla- contesté tembloroso respondiendo a la pregunta que nadie había hecho todavía.

-¿Estás seguro de que era solo una pesadilla?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Si... Bueno no, llevo con ella desde que salimos de Hogwarts, al principio eran unas imágenes vagas de algo, pero poco a poco se ha ido acentuando... Cada vez mas.

-Tenías que habernoslo dicho.

-Ya estoy bien, no os preocupeis.

-Túmbate Harry- me ordenó Arthur Weasley, y gracias a la poción que me dió pude dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el capi de hoy, espero que os guste.**

**Recordad dejar Reviews por favor *_***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con más fanfic, espero que os esté gustando, se que los capis son cortitos, pero si subo con más frecuencia, pues si no no tengo tiempo para escribí.**

**Pues aquí vengo con lo de siempre:**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece esta idea original y bla bla bla y sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso**

**AVISO: Esta historia puede (es decir que va a tener) Slash, para los que no lo sepáis es relación chico chico, y lemon,** **estáis avisados, no quiero quejas de que he traumatizado ni nada de eso, porque estáis avisados.**

**Bueno, si después de esto seguís queriendo leer bienvenidos a mi pequeño relato, espero que os guste, y dejad REVIEWS, los amo ya lo sabéis, me alegran la vida, gracias a MMDD por el suyo por su favorito y por su follow, y a Tomoyo Arison por su follow, os amo *3***

**Intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana como mínimo, pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento amores...**

Desperté, por mi ventana ya entraba la luz del día, me vestí y bajé al salón de la casa.

-Buenos días- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿estás mejor?

-Si, gracias- le sonreí-, ¿qué hora es?

-Por la mañana todavía, desayuna, que vamos a ir todos al Callejón Diagón para las compras del nuevo curso.

Todos estábamos en frente de la chimenea, parados para pronunciar esas palabras, que tras un humo verde nos llevarían a la calle donde realizaríamos todas las compras. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro solo de ver el ambiente que había allí, lo echaba tanto de menos... recorrimos todas las tiendas hasta que tuvimos todo lo necesario para nuestro nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Durante nuestra visita no hubo ningún contratiempo, cosa que me pareció muy extraña, pero parece que en el momento en el que lo pensé, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Mira por donde vas Malfoy- le grité, pues por su culpa de un codazo se me habían caído todas las cosas.

-Potter- dijo mirando como recogía todo-. En medio como siempre- espetó.

Si antes los pienso antes aparece el niñato de Malfoy.

-Olvídame- le digo.

-Oh- contesta riendo- ¿se lo vas a decir a tu mamá?... Ah, que está muerta- se dio la vuelta y ando en dirección contraria a donde estábamos nosotros, ondeando la capa con aire de superioridad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron.

-Malfoy.

Ese niñato era tan capaz de enervarme en un segundo...

En cuanto volvimos subí a la habitación que me dejaban compartir con Ron todos los veranos. Estuve un rato divagando en mis pensamientos cuando entró Ginny.

-Hola Harry- dijo algo tímida.

hablamos durante toda la tarde, la verdad era que se estaba muy bien con ella, era muy guapa y divertida, pero al contrario de lo que pensaban casi todos yo no estaba para nada enamorado de ella, y como leyendome el pensamiento hizo lo que yo no quería que hiciera, se acercó y me besó. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Ginny- dije apartándola un poco-, Ginny por favor- la aparté del todo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

Noté que de un momento a otro se pondría a llorar.

-No puedo, entiéndelo, no puedo. Voldemort ocupa toda mi cabeza, cualquier persona a la que quiero de esa forma acaba alejándose de mi, o pero, muerta. Lo siento Ginny.

-Lo entiendo- se la cortó la voz-. Mejor me voy.

-No, por favor...- pero ella ya se había marchado escaleras abajo.

Ya la había jodido, hoy tendría una discusión con Ron , Hermione se pondría de mi parte e iría a hablar con Ginny, era una mierda a veces conocer a las personas, a veces era mejor obviarlo.

-La has destrozado Harry- me gritó Ron.

-No Ron la he salvado, está mucho mejor sin mi, ya os estoy poniendo en peligro solo por estar aquí... Si Voldemort se entera de que tengo algo con quien sea, irá a por esa persona y la destrozará. Además, tengo derecho a elegir a la persona con la que quiero o no salir.

-Pero harry, es mi hermana- dijo más tranquilo-. Dijiste que lo que tu buscabas era a una persona que te quisiera por como eres, no por tu apellido ni por tu leyenda, y ella te quiere, de verdad.

-Ron, déjalo, tiene tanto derecho a elegir como y y yo.- intervino Hermione-. Voy a hablar con Ginny, ella lo entenderá.

Esta iba a ser la última noche en casa de los Weasley, esperaba que fuese tranquila, solo quedaban unas pocas horas para volver al colegio, lo único malo eran Snape y sus sesiones de Oclumancia (con las cuales debía seguir aunque no me gustase, para que no volviera a ocurrir nada parecido con el accidente de Sirius...) y que también estaría el niñato de Draco Malfoy y su pandilla, últimamente...

Un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Harry Potter" dijo una voz qu em resultaba espeluznantemente familiar.

No podía volver a dejar pasar a Voldemort a mi cabeza, tenía que poner un muro, como con Snape...

"¿Intentando resistirte?"

-¡No! dejame en paz- grité.

"¿No quieres ver como sufre por fin tu enemigo Malfoy?"

-Déjale en paz Voldemort, no te ha echo nada.

* * *

**Bueeeeno hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero que les guste jajaj y recuerden REVIEWS**

**Besos para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con más fanfic, espero que os esté gustando, se que los capis son cortitos, pero si subo con más frecuencia, pues si no no tengo tiempo para escribír.**

**Pues aquí vengo con lo de siempre:**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece esta idea original y bla bla bla y sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso**

**AVISO: Esta historia puede (es decir que va a tener) Slash, para los que no lo sepáis es relación chico chico, y lemon,** **estáis avisados, no quiero quejas de que he traumatizado ni nada de eso, porque estáis avisados.**

**Bueno, si después de esto seguís queriendo leer bienvenidos a mi pequeño relato, espero que os guste, y dejad REVIEWS, los amo ya lo sabéis, me alegran la vida, gracias a angel1230 por su favorito y a SinV por su review (contestandote, si espero terminar el fic, le estoy poniendo ganas, y si veo que me mandan reviews y eso pues seguiré). *3***

**Intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana como mínimo, pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento amores..**

* * *

-Déjale en paz Voldemort, no le quieres a él, sino a mi.

Unas imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza, estaban Malfoy y Voldemort en la misma habitación, oscura y amplia.

-Crucio- gritaba el último, vestido con la capa que siempre llevaba.

El muchacho se retorcía en el suelo gritando... Yo sabía como era la maldición por lo que sabía el dolor que se sufría.

Malfoy vestía como un muggle, cosa que me sorprendió, llevaba una camisa blanca informal desabrochada por la mitad del pecho acompañado por un baquero oscuro., no era habitual que no vistiera con túnica o un traje.

-Sueltale.

"Ven aquí a salvarlo" .

Esta vez no metería a nadie de por medio que pudiese sali dañado, si era una trampa caería el solo.

¿Cómo pretendes que llegue hasta ahí?- pregunté.

"Solo tienes que tocar la medalla"

-¿Medalla?

Pero Voldemort ya había roto la conexión. Nunca había hablado conmigo por sueños, se veía que ya no quiería perder tiempo.

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de un objeto, y alli estaba un colgante, ¿cómo había conseguido llevarlo hasta alli? Lo toqué, era un traslador. Aparecí en esa sala negra iluminada tenuemente por los candelabros que había en cada esquina.

Malfoy estaba en el suelo, sudando y su varita estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, Voldemor estaba de pie hablando con el.

-¿Matarás a Dumbledore?- preguntaba gritando.

-Yo señor... No se señor... Yo...

-Crucio.

-Sueltale- grité.

Voldemort quería a Malfoy para matar a Dumbledore, y Malfoy, Malfoy se estaba negando... ¿no?

-Harry- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿como está tu padrino?- preguntó sarcástico.

Me abalancé sobre él y saqué mi varita.

-Oh, veo que estás losto para reunirte con él.

-Dejale irse- dije señalando a Malfoy.

-No puedes hacer daño ni a tu enemigo...- Voldemort parecía decepcionado.

Draco Malfoy estaba muy debil, a saber cuanto tiempo había estado expuesto a la maldición, se había arrastrado contra la pared y estaba alli sudando con la cabeza hacia detrás.

Voldemort se acercaba a mi, esta vez yo estaba solo, solo contra Voldemort, sin ninguna ayuda... No podía enfrentarme a él...

Mientras yo pensaba todo esto él me hablaba, pero yo había dejado de escucharle había mucho.

-Expelliarmus-grité.

A Voldemort mi encantamiento le pillo completamente por sorpresa, corrí hacia Malfoy, cogiendo su varita por el camino.

-Accio Collar- grité.

Salimos de esa sala rápidamente y aparecimos en el salón de los Weasley, ahi estaban Dumbledore, Remus, Ninphadora y Snape, junto a Arthur, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Ron.

Malfoy tenía su brazo por encima de mi cuello, y yo el mío en su cintura. Le llevé hasta el sofá, parecía que quería decir algo pero la voz no le salía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con más fanfic, espero que os esté gustando, se que los capis son cortitos, pero si subo con más frecuencia, pues si no no tengo tiempo para escribí.**

**Pues aquí vengo con lo de siempre:**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece esta idea original y bla bla bla y sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso**

**AVISO: Esta historia puede (es decir que va a tener) Slash, para los que no lo sepáis es relación chico chico, y lemon,** **estáis avisados, no quiero quejas de que he traumatizado ni nada de eso, porque estáis avisados.**

**Bueno, si después de esto seguís queriendo leer bienvenidos a mi pequeño relato, espero que os guste, y dejad REVIEWS, los amo ya lo sabéis, me alegran la vida, gracias a susigabi por su Review (Respuesta: Noo, la he cogido con muchas ganas, y quizas dentro de un tiempo proponga algo, espero que te siga gustando y la sigas leyendo :D) y a SinV (Respuesta: No sabes cuanto me alegra leer eso, disfrutalo :3), su Follow y su Favorito, también gracias a Dora Malena y aDiadem por su Follow (no me dejo ninguno verdad? si es asi lo siento...), os amo *3***

**Intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana como mínimo, pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento amores...**

Nadie preguntó nada, tod el mundo estaba callado.

-Está en shock- dije-, Voldemort le ha echado la maldición cruciatus.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron.

-Él- dije mirando a Malfoy- no quería hacer algo que Voldemort le ordenaba.

Molli entró en la habitación con una bandeja con galletas.

-¿Alguien quiere?- dijo entrando en la habitación.

Cuando me vio dejó caer la bandeja plateada al suelo y vino a abrazarme.

-Harry, querido, ¿estás bien?... Nos tenías tan preocupados a todos, oímos un ruido arriba y cuando subimos tu ya no estabas...

-¿Qué le había ordenado hacer, Harry?- preguntó Lupin.

-No abras la boca, Potter- intervino Malfoy de repente.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-No es asunto vuestro, es algo entre el Señor Tenebroso y yo, dejad de meter las narices donde no os importa, deja de ser San Potter- dijo dirigiendose a mi-. Deja de ser un héroe.

-Draco- dijo Dumbledore

-De nada Malfoy- dije antes de que este desapareciese de la habitación.

-Yo... me voy a la cama, estoy cansado- dije antes de subir rápidamente por las escaleras.

Me tumbé en la cama y me arropé hasta es cuello y quedé profundamente dormido.

-Harry, Harry- me despertó Ron.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte bostezando.

-Nos vamos a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? Pero si tengo que hacer la maleta y recoger todas mis cosas, además...

-Tranquilo, mi padre ya se encargó de ello, es lo bueno de poder usar la magia. No se porque no nos prepara él todas las maletas, si no tarda ni diez segundos...

-Porque sabe que eres un bago- intervino Hermione que acababa de entrar en la habitación-. Anda Harry vístete o llegaremos tarde.

Llegamos con diez minutos de antelación a la estación 9 3/4.

-Mamá- dijo Ron cuando esta le plantó dos grandes besos en las mejillas antes de entrar al tren.

-Harry- me dijo Molli-, buena suerte, verás como todo sale bien.

-Corred, entremos o no habrá sitio libre- dijo Hermione.

Nos sentamos casi al fondo.

-Harry, ¿quieres contarnos lo que pasó?- preguntó esta.

Los dos escucharon lo más atentos que pudieron a mi relato de los recientes acontecimientos.

-Pero eso es terrible- dijo Ron casi gritando.

-¿Crees que Malfoy vendrá este curso?- inquirió Hermione

-No tiene elección, es un mortífago porque su padre lo es, y no creo que Voldemort quiera uno a medio formar.

-Puede al menos que este año no te moleste- dijo Ron.

-No lo creo, aunque él pase de mi cuando esta solo delante de sus amiguitos no puede quedar mal.

-Deberías contárselo a Dumbledore- intervino Hermione.

-Me niego Hermione.

-Están preocupados por ti, deberías haberle visto, estaba furioso, creí que la casa se iba a poner a temblar- la defendió Ron.

-Desde que estáis saliendo no hacéis otra cosa que defenderos el uno al otro... Ron tío, creí que tu estabas de mi parte.

Las caras de los dos chicos se pusieron rojas.

-Nosotros... No Harry... esto...- dijo Ron.

-No estamos saliendo... es decir... antes...- siguió la chica.

Me reí.

-Contadle esa mentira a una persona que no os conozca desde hace tantos años.

Y por un momento los tres nos sentimos como los adolescentes que éramos, sin magia, sin un Lord Voldemort, solo preocupados por algo tan tonto como quién salía con quien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con más fanfic, espero que os esté gustando, se que los capis son cortitos, pero si subo con más frecuencia, pues si no no tengo tiempo para escribír.**

**Pues aquí vengo con lo de siempre:**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece esta idea original y bla bla bla y sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso**

**AVISO: Esta historia puede (es decir que va a tener) Slash, para los que no lo sepáis es relación chico chico, y lemon,** **estáis avisados, no quiero quejas de que he traumatizado ni nada de eso, porque estáis avisados.**

**Bueno, si después de esto seguís queriendo leer bienvenidos a mi pequeño relato, espero que os guste, y dejad REVIEWS, los amo ya lo sabéis, me alegran la vida :3**

**Intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana como mínimo, pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento amores... Y si, se que esta vez tarde mucho más de lo usual, pero estoy y estaba un poco desilusionada porque solo he recibido un review... PERO BUENO Aqui sigo con la historia a tope, espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla.**

* * *

Crei que ese año fue el primero que tuve ningún percance para llegar a la ceremonia de selección sin ningún percance. Como siempre el sombrero recito un texto con sus deseos para el nuevo curso y recordando a cada uma de las casas y justo después los de primer curso fueron uno por uno pasando por el sombrero.

-Marcus Freeman- dijo decidida la profesora McGonagall.

El chico subió y se sentó inseguro en la banqueta.

El sombrero se quedó pensativo duramte un minuto, para después gritar:

-Slytherin.

-Matilda Gray

-Gryffindor.

-James Sherman.

-Ravenclaw.

-Lisa Mardens.

-Slytherin.

Y así cada uno de los alumnos fue sentandose en su casa muentras esta vitoreaba su llegada.

Justo después todos cantamos la canción de Hogwarts, como queríamos .

Cuando empezó el banquete noté el hambre que tenía y cuánto echaba de menos la comida allí, todas las fuentes llenas de delicioso manjares...

-Ron... ¿Quieres comer más despacio por favor?- dijo Hermione para que solo nosotros dos pudiesemos oirlo.

-"Egque egto ehta muy gico Gegmion"- contestó con la boca llena.

-Ron, además eres prefecto... Por favor...

Al ver que el pelirrojo no la hacía caso ella decidió desistir.

Eché un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y encontré a Malfoy mirandome con una cara... ¿de odio? No... No era de eso...¿Rabia? Puede ser. Apartó la vista en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y rió una broma de Blaise.

Todos salimos del gran comedor, me separé de Ron y de Hermione, pues por algo eran prefectos y tenían algunas obligaciones. Muchas veces me alegraba de que Dumbledore noe hubiese encargado serlo, les veīa muchas veces estresados pues por sus obligaciones no habían podido descansar o terminar redacciones o cosas así.

Iba yo pensando en mis cosas cuando oí una voz detrás de mi.

-Potter, Potter- era la profesora McGonagall-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Me llevó hasta su despacho, que por suertr estaba cerca.

-Sientate... Bien Potter, Dumbledore me ha puesto al corriente de todos los acontecimientos recientes, pero me gustaría escucharlos de ti, y este me ha dado permiso para preguntarte, asi que por favor te ruego que me cuentes todo lo que pasó, de primera mano.

Cansado ya de todas las veces que me habían preguntado decidi contarselo a la profesora, que después se lo diría al profesor Dumbledore, y este a la orden, y así eternamente hasta que todo el mundo a mi alrededor se enterase. Le conté como Voldemort había hablado conmigo por primera vez a traves de mi mente conmigo, como vi a Malfoy, y esa vez yo no era la serpiente sino que lo veía todo como espectador, como había salvado al rubio, como tenía pesadillas todas las noches, hasta que por fin terminé mi largo relato.

La profesora McGonagall me miró angustiada.

-Por favor, no me diga que se compadece y que tan solo soy un niño y todo lo que me suelen soltar...

-No Harry, no voy a hacerlo. Tus clases con Severus siguen en pie por tanto, espero que cualquier cosa que ocurra nos la transmitas.

Yo asentí.

-¿Puedo marcharme ya?- ella asintió.

-Potter- la miré-. Cualquier cosa y ven a verme, no como profesora, si no como persona.

Salí de su despacho y me puse a andar hacia mi cuarto, a dormir por fin, cuando alguien me interrumpió.

-Potter- gritó Malfoy dirigiendose hacia mi.

-Malfoy- dije sin girarme a verle- ¿Qué quieres?- nuestras miradas se cruzaron como en la cena.

-No se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie cara rajada si no quieres que ese Weasley, la sangre-sucia y tu...

-¿Quieres parar Malfoy? Aquí no hay ningún amiguito tuyo para reirte tus insultos, y a mi no me hacen ninguna gracia. Y no te preocupes, no voy a ir pregonando que te saqué de una tortura de Voldemort, tranquilo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo sueño y no me apetece hablar contigo.

Yo me alejé, pero sabía que eso no había acabado ahi...

-Potter- me cogió de la túnica para que no me fuera-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo angustiado.

-¿Por qué que?- dije rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿A mi?

Pasé la mano por mi desorganizado pelo ¿por qué le habia salvado?... Esa era una buena pregunta, no es que Voldemort le fuera a matar, pero fue ver al rubio retorcerse de dolor, y sentir dolor yo mismo... Era una pregunta que se había estado haciendo mucho tiempo.

-Sinceramente, no lo se... Creo que ni siquiera lo pensé, hice lo que creía.

Seguro que Malfoy estaba pensando algo como estúpido Gryffindor y su valentía. Espera... Parecía decepcionado por mi respuesta... Serían solo imaginaciones mias...

-Que sepas- dijo enfriando su mirada- que eso no cambia nada, no te debo nada pues no te pedí ayuda.

-No quiero mada de ti Malfoy, ahora si me sueltas la túnicae gustaría irme a mi habitación, por si no te has dado cuenta es de noche y no me apetece que quiten puntos a mi casa por estar por la noche fuera.

Malfoy me soltó y se quedó congelado en medio del pasillo... ¿Pero qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no olvideis comentar... LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS 100% ASEGURADO e.e asi que ya sabeis, a escribirme, que quiero proponer algo con esta historia pero me llevaría más trabajo que hasta ahora y es complicado por eso quiero saber si merece la pena hacerlo.**

**Respuesta a Review**

**SinV: Si, Malfoy es duro en el fondo, y Harry está hasta as narices de no recibir ni un gracias de su parte jajajaj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con más fanfic, espero que os esté gustando, se que los capis son cortitos, pero si subo con más frecuencia, pues si no no tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Pues aquí vengo con lo de siempre:**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece esta idea original y bla bla bla y sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso**

**AVISO: Esta historia puede (es decir que va a tener) Slash, para los que no lo sepais es relación chico chico, y lemon,** **estáis avisados, no quiero quejas de que he traumatizado ni nada de eso, porque estáis avisados.**

**Bueno, si después de esto seguís queriendo leer bienvenidos a mi pequeño relato, espero que os guste, y dejad REVIEWS, los amo ya lo sabéis, me alegran la vida :3**

**Intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana como mínimo, pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento amores... PERO BUENO Aqui sigo con la historia a tope, espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla.**

El día siguiente amaneció soleado. Miré el horario, la primera clase del día era doble de pociones, una mueca apareció en mi cara, iba a empezar bien el curso...  
-Supongo que todos habéis echo el trabajo sobre las propiedades de veinte diferentes venenos y sus antídotos, ¿verdád?  
Neville palideció, seguro que se le había olvidado por completo...  
-Los quiero todos en mi mesa al final de la clase... ¿Algún problema Longbottom?  
-Ni... Ninguno señor- tartamudeó.  
-Bien entonces comencemos, hoy haremos la poción Rea Tribut, ¿alguien a parte de Granger sabe qué es?... ¿Nadie?  
La mano de Hermione se zarandeaba en el aire, y yo creía que se le iba a salir del brazo.  
-Rea Tribut es el equivalente a la Poción Multijugos, pero para transformarse en un animal- dijo Snape-. Página 20 de vuestro libro, la vamos a realizar a lo largo de este trimestre e ire examinandos de las diferentes fases. Los ingredientes están en el armario, teneis noventa minutos.  
La clase terminó rápido, creo que mi poción no estaba demasiado mal, en vez de un color negro era un rojo muy oscuro, casi negro, y un poco más líquida que la de Hermione, que como siempre estaba de 10.  
Cuando sonó el timbre fuimos uno por uno a dejar nuestros frasquitos encima de la mesa de Snape, junto con el trabajo sobre los venenos.  
-Potter- me dijo el profesor-. Hoy a las seis en mi despacho, para lo que tu ya sabes, se puntual.  
Yo asentí, después de dejar de estar a la vista de Snape eché a correr para alcanzar a Ron y Hermione.  
-Eh, Potter, ¿llegas tarde a algún lado?- preguntó Blaise Zabini con su aire burlón de siempre.  
-¿Qué haces, Blaise?- preguntó Malfoy llendo hacia nosotros-. Vamos a llegar tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Zabini se apartó y Malfoy pudo verme.  
-Potter- dijo de manera despectiva-. ¿Te han abandonado la sangre sucia y el pelirrojo?  
-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARLA ASI MALFOY!- cogí la varita y le apunté al cuello con ella.  
-Venga Potter, ¿no tienes lo que hay que tener para lanzarme un maleficio?, te expulsarán.  
Sus mirada no transmitia rabia, si no súplica, al contrario que sus palabras, pero yo no me paré a pensarlo, estaba de muy mal humor en ese momento, quería abalanzarme sobre él y morderlo y matarlo...  
Me aparté de golpe, esos pensamientos no eran propios de mi, yo no quería matarlo, otra vez Voldemort...  
-Quiero un duelo, aqui y ahora Malfoy, sin excusas.  
El Slytherin sacó su varita y se preparó.  
Comenzamos a lanzarnos hechizos sin descanso, algunos eran mudos, otros los gritábamos, esquivamos y rompimos algunas cosas del pasillo, yo estaba totalmente descontrolado.  
-Potter- la profesora McGonagall llegó al pasillo donde nos encontrabamos esquivando con mucha facilidad un echizo de Malfoy-. Malfoy..., ¿qué se supone que estais haciendo? 50 puntos menos para cada una de sus casas. No esperaba este comportamiento infantil de ninguno de los dos, acordaré con Severus el día y la hora de vuestros castigos. Ahora a vuestras clases, ya llegais suficientemente tarde.  
-¿Contento Malfoy?- pregunté cuando la profesora hubo girado la esquina.  
-Cállate.  
La mañana pasó rápido, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me dirigía al despacho de Snape.  
Vi de lejos a Malfoy metiendo la lengua hasta el esófago de su novia, Susan Wells, una estudiante de un curso inferior, no sabía que a Malfoy le gustase ese tipo de chicas, Wells era morena, con el pelo liso no demasiado repeinado y de ojos verdes, decidí dar un rodeo, pues por nada del mundo quería tropezarme con esos dos... Solo en pensar que esa misma noche tendría que limpiar la sala de trofeos con Malfoy y ordenar la biblioteca ya me entraban arcadas.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunté depués de llamar a la puerta del despacho de Snape.  
-Potter... Te esperaba- contestó con su mueca de siempre-.

Me coloqué en el medio de la habitación con la varita preparada para defenderme de Snape y a los pocos segundos él ya estaba urgando en mi mente sin yo poder hacer nada. Un montón de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, imágenes de todos los años pasados: Mis padres en el espejo de Oesed, la discursión con Malfoy y mis ganas de matarle, Cedric muriendo, el encuentro con Voldemort y mi terror por el rubio que estaba retorciendose, yo con Ron y Hermione en el tren, Malfoy besando a Susan esa tarde.

-Veo que no has avanzado nada, y por lo tanto no has practicado, o empiezas a espabilar o el señor tenebroso podrá seguir haciendo lo que quiera, ¿acaso quieres que alguien más acabe como Sirius Black?

Seguidamente murmuró algo por lo bajo que no pude oir.

-¿Qué acabas de decir sobre mi padrino?- grité levantándome.

-Tu clase ha acabado por hoy- dijo Snape.

Me cabreaba de sobre manera el profesor Snape.

Entré en la sala común para cambiarme de ropa antes de ir a cumplir mi castigo.

**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, la buena noticia es que en el próximo ya pasará algo... ¿El qué? Lo sabreis en el proximo *guiño*.**

**Por cierto, cuantos más reviews favs y follow me hagais con más frecuencia subiré (os recuerdo que es gratis)**

**Gracias a rubysaotome por su follow y su fav**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**SinV: Antes de nada gracias por tus comentarios, no me fallas ni un capi *besitos*. Si eso ha sido muy frío por parte de los dos, pero bueno, Harry supone que esa es la forma de Draco de dar las gracias jajajajaja. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con más fanfic, espero que os esté gustando, se que los capis son cortitos, pero si subo con más frecuencia, pues si no no tengo tiempo para escribir.**

**Pues aquí vengo con lo de siempre:**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece esta idea original y bla bla bla y sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso**

**AVISO: Esta historia puede (es decir que va a tener) Slash, para los que no lo sepais es relación chico chico, y lemon,** **estáis avisados, no quiero quejas de que he traumatizado ni nada de eso, porque estáis avisados.**

**Bueno, si después de esto seguís queriendo leer bienvenidos a mi pequeño relato, espero que os guste, y dejad REVIEWS, los amo ya lo sabéis, me alegran la vida :3**

**Intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana como mínimo, pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento amores... PERO BUENO Aqui sigo con la historia a tope, espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla.**

* * *

-¿Qué tal con Snape?- preguntó Ron cuando entré.

-Como siempre- dije soltando la mochila en el suelo- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete- contestó Hermione.

-Dentro de una hora tengo que ir a cumplir el castigo con Malfoy...

-Harry- gritó Hermione-. ¿Es el segundo día y ya estás castigado?

-Me molesta más que a ti, pero estoy harto de Malfoy y de sus perritos falderos... Ni salvandole de una maldición imperdonable.

El tema de Malfoy desapareció enseguida, Hermione estuvo toda la hora super preocupada porque creía que no había metido a Marshone, una bruja muy importante segúm ella, en el trabajo de Historia de la Magia, pero ni a Ron ni a mi nos sonaba lo más mínimo.  
-Será mejor que me vaya ya si no quiero llegar tarde-. Me despedí.  
-No te cabrees mucho- recordó Hermione.  
Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras antes de que cambiaran de lugar, casi piso el tercer escalón, que es uno de los que desaparecen y abajo me esperaba Peeves, para reirse de mi, pero conseguí darle esquinazo.  
Cuando llegué Malfoy ya estaba alli y llrvaba puesto... ¿Un chandal?  
-No me mires así Potter... ¿Pensabas que ensuciaría mi túnica?  
Los pantalones le caían algo grandes y se ajustaban en los tobillos y su camiseta era negra con cuello de pico marcaba sus abdomin... ¡Espera! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era Malfoy... Me obligué a despejar la cabeza y poner todo mi empeño en limpiar cada mota de los trofeos, que era el castigo que nos habían impuesto.  
-Si mi padre se enterase de esto...  
-Malfoy- dije cabreado-. Tu padre no va a estar siempre ahí para bailarte el agua, ya viste con Voldemort.  
-Deja de hablar de lo que no sabes, yo merecía ese castigo por no hacer caso al Señor Tenebroso me ordenó.  
-Por Merlín Malfoy... Te negaste a matar- recalqué la última palabra.

-Para ti es muy facil decirlo, a ti no te presionaron y obligaron a hacerte esto- dijo subiéndose la manga de la camiseta y dejándo ver la Marca.

Tragué fuerte.

-¿Te obligaron?- pregunté extrañado.

-Oh, claro que no- dijo sarcástico-. Solo mi padre es el perfecto mortífago y si me niego a parte de ser marginado por toda ella me torturarían hasta matarme.

-Yo...

-No pretendo que lo entiendas Potter, tu vives bajo la leyenda de-el-niño-que-vivió, todo ha sido muy facil para tí, muy fácil tomar decisiones.

-Claro que no te entiendo Malfoy, porque mis padres están muertos, MUERTOS, no he podido hablar con ellos, solo recuerdo el grito de mi madre justo antes de morir y mi padre diciendo que hullese, y para colmo Voldemort va detrás de mi, dañando a los que quiero, matándolos, y sin poder tener una vida normal, y sin una sola noche en la que no se meta en mi cabeza- terminé gritando-. Asi que por favor no me digas que mi vida es fácil.

-Potter, para contrólate- Malfoy sonaba asustado.

Entonces vi la habitación temblaba y algunos cristales habían estallado. El chico no sabía que hacer.

-Es la primera vez que te dejo sin habla- reí levemente.

-Cállate Potter.

-Malfoy... Tu brazo- grité señalando.

Me acerqué a él, un cristal se le había clavado en el hombro.

-¿No lo has notado?- pregunté preocupada.

-No me toques- dijo cuando me propuse a sacarle el cristal.

-No seas gilipollas- le di un manotazo cuando intentó apartar mi mano-. Contaré hasta tres. Una... Dos... Y...

-Sácalo ya, Potter...

-Tres- saqué el cristal de golpe.

Gritó de dolor pues el cristal estaba muy metido.

-Deja de comportarte como sin os llevásemos bien.

Y así volvimos a empezar otra pelea, llena de insultos, de burlas, de la cual lo único que recuerdo son los húmedos labios de Malfoy sobre los mios, y nuestras lenguas jugueteando dentro de cada una de nuestras bocas.

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**angel1230: Si, recuerda un poco a Harry no? Bueno ya has visto este capi jajajajaj.**

**Gabriela Cruz: me alegro de que te esté gustando, ojala sigas leyendo.**

**SinV: claro que con besos, tu te los mereces jajajaj, si que casualidad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo con más fanfic, espero que os esté gustando, se que los capis son cortitos, pero si subo con más frecuencia, pues si no no tengo tiempo para escribir. **

**Pues aquí vengo con lo de siempre:**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece esta idea original y bla bla bla y sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso**

**AVISO: Esta historia puede (es decir que va a tener) Slash, para los que no lo sepais es relación chico chico, y lemon,** **estáis avisados, no quiero quejas de que he traumatizado ni nada de eso, porque estáis avisados.**

**Bueno, si después de esto seguís queriendo leer bienvenidos a mi pequeño relato, espero que os guste, y dejad REVIEWS, los amo ya lo sabéis, me alegran la vida :3**

**Intentaré publicar como mínimo una vez a la semana como mínimo, pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento amores... PERO BUENO Aquí sigo con la historia a tope, espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla.**

¿Qué estaba pasando? Malfoy y yo... ¿besándonos? Debía de parar ¿no?, pero no quería separarme, pero como si mi cerebro fuese al reves de mis pensamientos terminé separándonos.  
Malfoy por su parte parecía tan perdido como yo.  
-Potter... ¿qué acaba de pasar?  
-No tengo ni la menor idea. Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería a que te curen el brazo.  
Él se fue hacia la puerta para salir.  
-Aquí no ha pasado nada- dijo con seguridad antes de salir con su chandl tan pegado al cuerpo.  
Algo me decía que eso acababa de empezar.  
Volví a la sala común, no había nadie, supuse que era normal por la hora que era. Subí a mi habitación y me acosté.  
Los exámenes finales llegaron pronto, más pronto de lo que teníamos previsto Ron y yo.  
-Ya os lo dije- intervino la chica-. Teneis que hacerme más caso. Por algo os regalé una agenda mágica, como se nita que no la usais... ¿Qué os cuesta? Y luego me pedireis ayuda, ¿verdad?  
Hermione salió enfadada hacia su cuarto.  
-En el fondo tiene razón...- dije yo.  
-Pero si la última vez que miramos el calendario quedaba un mes y medio- dijo Ron quejándose.  
Me encogí de hombros y seguí con la redacción para Historia de la Magia, la cual no sabía por donde cogerla, y menos sin Hermione ayudando.  
No volví a hablar con Malfoy después de nuestro "incidente", y quizás era mejor así, puede que incluso me ayudara a olvidarlo, a él y a mi confusión... ¿era gay? No... No lo creía verdaderamente, nunca había sentido la menor atracción por un chico a parte del rubio, la última vez... No, definitivamente yo no podía ser homosexual... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era? ¿Y Draco? ¿Era gay él? ¿Entonces por qué parecía que le habían atado la lengua con la de su novia?  
Era cierto, cada vez esos dos estaban más pegados, la guapa Slytherin de ojos verdes con el guapo Slytherin de ojos grises... ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Harry Potter celoso de una novia de Draco Malfoy? No, no podía ser eso... Al menos esperaba que no lo fuera.  
-Harry- gritó Ron-. HARRY.  
-¿Qué?- contesté algo asustado.  
-Te estoy hablando... ¿Quién era este mago? Michael Burnter... O algo asi.  
Pero Ron ignoraba la batalla que seguía en mi mente.  
Él tiene novia.  
¿Y qué? Se me tiró encima...  
¿Seguro de que no fue al revés?  
Seguro.  
Encima es tu peor enemigo.  
Al cuerno con eso.  
-Creo que tenía que ver algo con la sangre de unicornio o algo asi, ¿no?- contesté por fin a Ron.

Las semanas seguían pasando, y con ella estaban más cerca las vacaciones... Y no sabía como les iba a explicar a su amigo que no iba a ir con el a La Madriguera.  
-Pero, Harry, tienes que venir, siempre has venido, mi madre está deseosa de verte.  
-Ron... Lo siento, pero no puedo, ya sabes porque- le dije pacientemente.  
-Ronald, no insistas, es su decisión y ya es mayorcito, y en parte es cauto que no quiera poneros en peligro- intervino Hermione para imponer la calma.  
Me despedí de mis dos amigos, preparado para pasar los quince días más solos de mi vida.  
Cuando llegó la hora me puse en marcha para cenar en el Gran Comedor, ese año eramos menos que ningún otro.  
-A la vista de que somos tan pocos será mejor que despejemos esto un poco- dijo Dumbledore y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las mesas y aparecer una más pequeña en el centro, quedando totalmente ridícula comparado con la totalidad del salón.  
Nos sentamos todos en la mesa.  
-Como parece que ya no vamos a venir más personas que de comienzo el banquete- volvió a intervenir el anciano. Las bandejas se llenaron de alimentos en fuentes plateadas y doradas, y con todos se me hacía la boca agua.  
Me senté en un lateral, al lado de Dumbledore. Estábamos las hermanas Brown, una de ellas en Gryffindor y otra en Ravenclaw, que charlaban entre ellas animadamente, un chico de Hufflepuff llamado Frank Lipshooch, el director, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.  
La comida transcurrió en un largo e incómodo silencio solo interrumpido por el ruido de los cubiertos y algunas palabras intercambiadas entre los profesores e intervenciones de Dumbledore con alguno de nosotros.  
La puerta que se abría interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, todos nos giramos a ver.  
-Oh, Draco- dijo Dumbledore cuando vio entrar al Slytherin.  
Se sentó en el único hueco libre, en frente de mi, y pasé todo lo que quedaba de la cena, contemplando fijamente la belleza de mi tenedor para no intercambiar ninguna mirada con Malfoy.  
Decidí que la tarde del día siguiente me la tomaría libre e iría al campo de Quidditch a entrenar y a despejar mi mente, ya haría otro día los deberes... Quedaban muchas vacaciones aburridas por delante sin sus dos mejores amigos.  
Solté una Snitch, estuve toda la tarde recogiendola. Echaba sobre todo en ese momento de menos a Ron, siempre practicábamos juntos... Atrapé la snitch, y vi a lo lejos, a Malfoy, en las escaleras que daban al castillo... ¿Qué haría él allí? Más bien, ¿por qué el niño de papá se había quedado en Hogwarts? Cierto era que su padre ahora estaba en Azkaban, pero, aun asi, todavía le quedaba su madre ¿no? ¿Sería por el tema de Dumbledore? ¿Iba a matarlo de verdad? ¿Iba a hacer caso a Voldemort?  
Pero lo que más le preocupaba hacia Malfoy, era la obsesión que tenía... La mitad del día me sorprendía a mi mismo pensando en él, todavía me sonrojaba pensando en su beso, lento, pausado, metódico...  
Perdido en mis pensamientos llegué a la Sala Común, en la que estaba yo y una de las hermanas, pero como no la conocía pues me limité a saludar y a irme a mi cuarto.  
Una lechuza picoteó en mi ventana, era extraño que el correo llegara a esa hora... Abrí la ventana, acaricié a la lechuza y cogí la carta que llevaba, que más bien era una nota:  
"Harry, ven a mi despacho, ya sabes cual es el caramelo muggle que más me gusta" -Dumbledore  
Eso sería la contraseña, me puse en marcha, y tiré la nota al fuego.  
-Caramelo de limón- dije ante la gárgola.  
Subí las escaleras, llamé a la puerta y seguidamente entré.  
-Harry, me alegro de que hayas venido, ¿quieres algo de comer? Tengo caramelos, grajeas, cerveza de mantequilla...  
-No, gracias señor.  
-Quería hablar contigo acerca de tus clases con el profesor Snape... Me ha dicho que no estás progresando prácticamente, ¿a qué se debe muchacho? Es sumamente importante que controles el arte de la legeremancia. Se que entre Severus y tu hay diferencias, y considerables, ya he hablado con el sobre el asunto... Y considero oportuno que sigas con sus clases también estas vacaciones ya que has decidido permanecer aqui, a buen juicio según pienso.  
Mi cara debió reflejar un asco inmenso ante su idea porque el director me miro gravemente.  
-Harry, haz caso a este viejo que sabe de lo que habla, me considero una persona muy inteligente y astuta- me observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna y sus ojos azules perforaron los mios.  
-Está bien, profesor- él sonrió complacido.  
-Muy bien, muy bien, entonces ya te puedes marchar...  
Salí del despacho de Dumbledore más cansado de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible. Nada más tumbarme en la cama caí en un profundo sueño.

**Hasta aqui el capítulo de hoy, recordad que amo los reviews con toda mi alma.**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**Gabriela Cruz: muchas gracias, y me alegro de que te guste, en un principio este fic va a ser largo, pero no se cuánto, aun que tengo pensado hacer alguna secuela si la gente lo sigue. Quizás en el próximo capítulo proponga una de ellas.**


End file.
